stvkfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaba tarkvaraga seotud ärimudelid
Ärimudeli mõiste Enn Õunapuu on defineerinud ärimudeli kui kogumi sellest kuidas ettevõte genereerib tulu määratledes oma toote, väärtust lisavad teenused, käibe allikad ja põhikliendid.'' Ärimudeli mõiste, Enn Õunapuu 2005 Investopedia defineerib ärimudeli kui ettevõtte poolt koostatud plaani selleks, et saada tulu ja teenida kasumit oma tegevusest. Business Model, Investopedia Lähtudes definitsioonist on ärimudeli puhul olulisemateks komponentideks just kliendid (äripartnerid) ja ettevõtte tulu. Kuivõrd tarkvara puhul reguleerib suhteid kliendiga või äripartneriga eelkõige litsentsi leping, siis tulenevad erinevad tarkvara ärimudelid eelkõige just sellest, millist tüüpi litsentsi lepingut kasutakse. Kui vaadata FSF ja OSF-i põhimõtteid siis tasuta jagamise mõte ei ole mitte seotud tuluga vaid eesmärgiga saavutada parem tarkvara kvaliteet ja seda tänu laiemale kogukonnale, kes antud tarkvaraga arendab. Vaadates vaba tarkvara, või avatud koodiga tarkvara, siis kliendi või partneri rolli on üsna kerge näha, kuid paratamatult tekkib küsimus, et kui tarkvara või lähtekood on tasuta sadaval, siis kuskohas on sissetulekud? Andjad ja võtjad Charles Babcock-i artiklist Open Souce Software: Who Gives and Who Takes, Charles Babcock, Information week, May 15, 2006 selgub, et paljud vaba tarkvara arendajad on nn. vabatahtlikud entusiastid, kes töötavad samal ajal äriettevõtetes ning vabal ajal loovad vaba tarkvara. Ta toob näiteid sellest, kuidas Chase Philips veedab üle 100 tunni nädalas kirjutades FireFox-i koodi või kuidas Brian McCallistar kulutab oma õhtud ja nädalavahetused töötades Apache-i projektide Jakarta ja ActiveMQ kallal ning rootslane Peter Lundblad töötab SVN-i arenduse kallal öösiti, kui lapsed magavad ja naine vaatab telekat. Selgub, et samal ajal töötavad kõik nad ka mõnes äriettevõttes. Ühtlasi kirjeldab autor, kuidas äriettevõtted kasutavad usinasti vaba tarkvara enda äritegevuseks. Ning heidab ette, et paljud suured ettevõtted, kasutades vaba tarkvara hüvesid, ei panusta ise vaba tarkvara loomisesse. Samas selgitakse ka, et suurettevõtted, kes on orienteeritud kasumile, on väga head andmaks tagasisidet vaba tarkvara kvaliteedi osas ning on ka suurepärased vaba tarkvara arendajate partnerid ja tellijad. Ühtlasi tuuakse välja ka ärijuhtide arvamus, et nende töötajad ei peaks osalema vaba tarkvara projektides, kuna siis on töötajatel justkui liialt palju vaba aega ja nad võiks seda aega pigem ärieesmärkide täitmiseks kasutada. Charles Babcock-i artiklist näeme, et tegelikult on vaba tarkvara arendajate ja erinevate äriettevõtete vahel vägagi tihe partnerlussuhe ja on suur hulk ettevõtteid kes, saavad vaba tarkvarast ühel või teisel moel tulu ning seega on sisuliselt olemas ka erinevad vaba tarkvara ärimudelid. Vaba tarkvara ärimudelid Vaba tarkvara ärimudelid võib jagada kõige üldisemalt nelja klassi nii nagu seda on teinud näiteks faberNovel Consulting Business Models of Opensource and Free Software, FABERNOVEL, Slideshare, Septemeber 2007. Teenusel põhinev mudel Tüüpiliselt on tegemist ärimudeliga, kus vaba tarkvara või avatud koodiga tarkvara loojad pakuvad peamiselt äriettevõtetele tasu eest konsultatsioone, koolitust, dokumentatsiooni, vigade parandamist ja tehnilist tuge oma loodud tarkvara kasutamisel. Selle mudeli põhimõtte on väga lihtne, arendajad on oma ala meistrid Manifesto for Software Craftmanship, 2009ja teavad kõige paremini, kuidas nende loodud tarkvaraline lahendus töötab. Inglise keeles on kutsutakse sellist mudelit sageli ka professional open source. Teenus põhise mudeli teine nn. kaudne variant on selline, kus tulu saadakse teenustest, mis ei ole otseselt vaba tarkvara endaga seotud. Näiteks pakutakse koolitusi, konsultatsioone ja tehnilist tuge või mingi vaba tarkvara paketti juurutamist. Seejuures selliseid teenuseid pakkuvad ettevõtted ei olema otseselt arendajate ja arendusega seotud. Näiteks konsultatsioonidel põhinevat mudelit on kirjeldanud Reuven Lerner. Is Consulting the Business Model for Free Software?, Reuven Lerner, March 17, 2008 Konsultatsioonide ja koolituste alla kuuluvad ka näiteks õppematerjalide, raamatute ja muude selliste teenuste müük. Lisaks vabal tarkvaral põhinevatel teenustele väärib mainimist ka GitHub, mis ise ei olegi vaba tarkvara, kuid on vaba tarkvara arendusega üsna palju seotud - seda teenust kasutatakse paljude vaba tarkvara projektide jaoks. Heaks näiteks on kernel.org-i maasoleku ajal Linuxi kerneli git repository liigutamine GitHubi. Lisaväärtusel põhinev mudel Tegemist on ärimudeliga, kus olemasolevale vaba tarkvarale antakse mingi lisaväärtus ja saadud "uut" lahendust müüakse kas koos teenusega või eraldi. Kliendid võidavad aega, sest saavad kohe kasutada juba testitud ning kompileeritud lahendust. Tüüpiliseks näiteks võib tuua erinevatest moodulitest kompileeritud ja testitud binaarse distributsiooni jagamise. Näiteks võib tuua RedHat , kes pakub tasu eest erinevalt koostatud Linux-i versioone Enterprice Linux for Servers , Enterpirce Linux for Desktops ning tasuta jagatav Fedora . Lisaväärtus võib tekkida ka nii, et vaba tarkvara või avatud lähtekoodiga tuumale arendatakse juurde mingid olulised ärikomponendid. Sellest tuleneb ka selle ärimudeli inglise keeles levinud nimetus - Open Core . Tüüpiliseks näitena saab tuua OpenOffice ja StarOffice . StarOffice lisas OpenOffice-le mõned olulised mitte vabad ärikomponendid: fondid, template-d, clip-art-i ja VBA konvertereid jms. Mitmel litsentsil põhinev mudel Selle mudeli puhul jagatakse avatud lähtekoodiga vaba tarkvara mitme erineva litsentsiga, mis võimaldab sama lähtekoodi kasutada ärilistel eesmärkidel loodava omandvara arendamiseks ning samas ka copyleft, näiteks GNU avaliku litsentsiga vaba tarkvaraliste lahenduste loomiseks. Inglise keeles kutsutakse mudelit nimetus kas multi- või dual-license mudeliks, sõltuvalt sellest kas tarkvara jagatakse kahe või enama litsentsiga. Sellise ärimudeli kohta on öeldud ka, et see põhineb kasutajate diskrimineerimisel, sest kui vaba tarkvara litsentsid nõuavad vaba jagamist ning sellise litsentsiga tarkvara kasutamine suuremas süsteemi osana, peab see osa jääma ikkagi vaba litsentsiga kaetuks, mis teeb keeruliseks suurema süsteemi turustamise täielikult omandvarana. Seega peab sellise omandvara loomiseks ostma vaba tarkvara arendajatelt omandvara litsentsi. Nii näiteks varustab Mozilla oma tooted Firefox ja Thunderbird 3-e litsentsiga: MPL -i ehk Mozilla Public License, GPL -i ehk GNU General Public License ning LGPL ehk GNU Lesser General Public License. Samamoodi jagatakse ka MySQL-i dual-litsentsiga: kommerts litsents OEM , VAR ja ISV ettevõtetele ning GPL FLOSS projektidele. Koostööl põhinev mudel Mille puhul luuakse algne vaba tarkvaraline komponent, ning edasised arendused tehakse vastavalt nõudlusele. Esineb kaks varianti. Esimese puhul tekkib klientide kogukond, mille liikmed toetavad vaba tarkvara arendusprojekte. Selline kogukond võib vahe võtta ka üsna püsiva äri vormi, muutudes n.ö. investorite klubiks. Üheks näiteks on siin Open Trust, kelle kliendid maksavad teatud uue spetsiifiliste omadustega mooduli arendamise eest, mis paketeeritakse tooteks, mida jagatakse ka kõigile teisele klientidele ja tehakse vabalt allalaaditavaks. Teisel juhul erinevate komponentide arendajatest kogukond loob lahendusi tuginedes vastavalt edasimüügi, kommertsvara ja integratsiooniga tegelevale ettevõtte nõuetele. Heaks näiteks on Geeknet , kes haldab avatud lähtekoodi repot ja SourceForge.Net veebisaiti. Vaba tarkvara ärimudelite paljususest Erinevate ärimudelite paljususest ja keerukusest annab märku seegi, et esmapilgul on siin toodud lihtsa klassifikatsiooni alla ehk keeruline paigutada mõnda mudeli tüüpi, mida on mainitud Kaido Kikkase loengu materialides Sotsiaalne tarkvara ja võrgukogukonnad/Jagamiskultuur: motivatsioon, ärimudelid ja häkkerieetika, Kaido Kikkas, 2011. Näiteks võiks tuua riistvara tootja tellitud ja vaba tarkvarana loodud draiverid või vaba tarkvara tooted mida toetavad suured firmad selleks, et müüa mõnda teist toodet. Ilmselt siiski võiks need kuidagi sobitada koostöö mudelite alla, kuid arvestades nende populaarsust on hea neid siiski eraldi mainida. Francois LETELLIER F/L/OSS is Central to ICT Innovation, Francois LETELLIER, Slideshare, fOSSa renoble, 2009,viidates mudelite paljususele, on öelnud oma presentatsioonis, et ei ole olemas ühte selget vaba tarkvara ärimudelit. Ühtlasi pakub ta siiski slaidil 26 välja huvitava tabeli vaba tarkvara mudelite klassifitseerimiseks. Siit tuleneb, et eelnevalt kirjeldatud neljal põhimudelil on igal ühel palju eri variante, ning tihti on võimlaik ka miskitud variandid. Vaba tarkvara ärimudelite kasutatavus Vaba tarkvara erinevate ärimudelite kasutamist ja levikut on käsitletud projekti FLOSSMETRICS FLOSSMETRICS, July 2009, Carlo Daffara lõpparuandes. Selle projekti käigus uuriti '''218 ettevõtet,' mis said vähemasti 25% oma tuludest otseselt või kaudselt vaba tarkvarast. product specialist (131) on teenuse pakkumise ärimudeli kõige tüüpilisem juht. Arendajate peamine sissetulek tuleb koolitusest ja konsultatsioonidest ning järgitakse “parim kood on siin” ja “parim teadmine on siin” printsiipi. Tüüpilise näitena minitakse Alfrescot . open core (52) on juba ülalmainitud lisaväärtusega mudel, näitena on projektis toodud Zimbra . Projekti ülevaates väidetakse, et paljud open-core ärimudelil põhinevad ettevõtted kohandavad enda jaoks MPL -i (Mozilla Public License), sest see võimaldab avatud lähtekoodi või vaba tarkvara ja omandvara kokku miksimist. Indirect revenues(44) - on koostöö mudelit tüüp, mida kasutavad need firmad, kes finantseerivad vaba tarkvara projekte selleks, et need suurendaksid firma tulusid, kuid samas ei olda otseselt koodi või tarkvara läbi seotud. Tüüpiliseks näiteks on vaba tarkvaralised draiverid, et jooksutada mingit spetsiifilist riistvara. dual licensing (19) - mitme litsentsi põhine mudel, kus firma jagab sama tarkvara koodi nii GPL-i kui omandi litsentsiga. Mudelit kasutavad peamiselt arendajale orienteeritud tarkvara loojad. Heaks näiteks on MySQL. R&D cost sharing (6) - koostöö mudelid põhinev firma, mis vajab uut või täiendatud tarkvara paketti ja finantseerib vaba tarkvara arendajaid selle tegemisel, et saavutada suurem edu läbi suurema kogukonna põhise arenduse. Loodud tarkvara jagatakse kui avatud koodiga tarkvara. Tüüpiliseks näitena on toodud Eclipse . training(5) - teenuse põhine mudel, kus pakutakse erinevaid vaba tarkvara on-line või füüsilisi koolituse kursuseid või täiendavat dokumentatsiooni. Näitena on toodud gbdirect training . aggregate supp.(5) - teenuse põhine mudel, kus ettevõtted pakkuvad tugiteenust mitmetele erinevatele vaba tarkvara toodetele, tavaliselt siis kas otseselt värvates arendajaid või edastades nõudeid 2-taseme toote spetsialistidele. Näiteks on toodud OpenLogic . legal cert(5) - teenuse põhine mudel, kus pakutakse riskide maandamist läbi vaba tarkvara litsentside ühilduvuse ja kontrolli. Tüüpilise näitena on toodud ettevõtte Palamida platform providers(4) - teenuse põhine mudel. kus ettevõtted pakuvad valiku-, toe- ja integratsiooni teenuseid mingile hulgale projektidele. Moodustades testitud ja verifitseeritud platvormi. Näitena on toodud RedHat . selection/consulting(4) - teenuse põhine mudel ettevõtetele, kes ei ole otseselt arendajad, kuid pakuvad valiku- või hindamise teenust laiale hulgale projektidele. Näitena on pakutud Navica. Ärimudelite kaasnähtused Mõningate ärimudelite kasutamine vaba tarkvara puhul tekitab arendajates üsna suurt pahameelt. Nii näiteks on kõvasti kritiseeritud Oracle -i teadet MySQL-i blogis'' New Commercial Extensions for MySQL Enterprise Edition, By Rob Young on Sep 15, 2011, et MySQL-ile lisatakse kommerts laiendused. Nii on Simon Phipps kirjeldanud oma blogis Open Core MySQL, Simon Phipps, Computer World UK, September 22, 2011 kuidas on juhtunud just see, mida paljud MySQL kui vaba tarkvara arendajad on kartnud, sest Oracle teeb MySQL-ist Open Core. Samuti on Oracle tegevust kritiseerinud oma blogis MySql-i looja Monty Oracle adding close source extensions to MySQL, Monty - MySQL-i looja ja arendaja, September9, 2011. Põhiline probleem on selles, et kui ettevõtte lisab vaba vara tootele suletud koodiga omandvara komponendi siis ei ole tegemist enam vaba varalise tootega ning rikutakse ära vaba tarkvara arenduse mudel. Sisuliselt ei taha arendajad töötada selleks, et nende poolt loodud koos suletakse ühe või teise ettevõtte poolt. Sisuliselt tähendab Oracle-i selline käitumine MySQL-iga seda, et MySQL-i kogukond lakkab toodet arendamast ja sellele järgneb juba MySQL kadumine turult. Pilved ja uuemad ärimudelid SaaS ja PaaS Pilve tehnoloogia kogub üha rohkem tuult tiibadesse ning osade andmete, dokumentide jms hoidmine pilves on muutumas juba üsna tavapäraseks. Ka tavakasutajale on pakutud viimasel ajal hulga ilusaid praktilisi lahendusi. Eelkõige paistab siin silma Goolge oma e-posti rakenduse Gmail -ga või dokumentide koostamise rakendusega Google Docs . See on alles algus - kvaliteetsema dokumendi tegemiseks jääb Google Docs täna veel veidi nõrgaks on siiski eeskuju olemas ja loodetavasti on tulemas peagi järgmised versioonid ja ka teised analoogilised pakkujad, kes teeavad selle teenuse kvaliteetsemaks. Tarkvara kui teenuse pakkumise inglise keelsete lühenditena on kasutusel SaaS (Software as a Service) või varasem nimetus ASP (Application Service Provider) , mis tähendavad sisuliselt siiski ühte ja sama. SaaS on ärevaks ajanud ka vaba tarkvara guru Richard Stallmani kes Boston Review artiklis What Does That Server Really Serve?, Richard M. Stallman, Boston Review, March 4, 2010, kritiseerib SaaS-i ja ei soovita seda kasutada, kuna see ohustab vabadust. SaaS või ASP on muutnud ka litsentsi majandust, nii näiteks ei olnud GNU General Public License v2 mitte kuigi hästi kasutatav rakenduse kui teenuste jagamisel, ning nii sündis esmalt AGPL - Affero General Public License , mis publitseeriti esmalt Affero poolt, kuid hiljem sündis juba ka GNU Genreral Public Licenses v3 GPL ning ka GNU Affero General Public Licence , mille publitseeriaks on juba FSF . Ka Gartner on ennustanud, et lähiajal tõuseb SaaS-i osa märgatavalt. Worldwide Software as a Service Revenue Is Forecast to Grow 21 Percent in 2011, Gartner, STAMFORD, Conn., July 7, 2011, 2011 See on mitmetes valdkondades üsna tõenäoline. Samas ei ole veel kohanud hästi toimivat arenduskeskkonda, kuid esimesed sammud sinnapoole on juba astutud ja 4. mail 2011, teatas RedHat Red Hat Delivers the Platform-as-a-Service Cloud for Open Source Developers, Raleigh, NC - May 4, 2011, et on välja tulnud OpenShift -ga, rakenduse platvormi teenusega PaaS avatud lähtekoodiga arendajatele. Ehk pole kaugel ka see aega, kus vaba tarkvara arendamiseks pakutakse ka kogu arenduskeskkond. Teatavasti mingi arenduskeskkonna korralik seadistamine nõuab pärsi hulga tööd: tuleb installeerida java, töövahendid (IDE, Maven, IVY jne), alla laadida kõik seotud paketid ja veebi rakenduste puhul installeerida ja konfata ka app server (Tomcat, JBoss vms.) ning muidugi ka veebi server. Tänaseni tuleb seda teha '''igas' arvutis, mida tahame kasutada ehk kui kodus on miski asi tehtud ja tahame sama tööd edasi teha koolis või töökohal, siis tuleb sisuliselt kogu möll uuesti läbi teha. Loodetavasti on RedHat-i eeskuju nakkav ja peagi näeme vaba tarkvara maailmas lahendusi, kus arendus keskkond koos kõigi vahenditega on kasutatav kui võrgu teenus ja arendaja saab kirjutada, siluda ja jooksutada koodi omades laua arvutis, tahvlis või telefonis ainult veebi sirvijat. Viited kasutatud kirjandusele autor Margus Melsas ja see tekst on litsenseeritud Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike License alusel.